dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Memorial
This will be a list of users/characters who have left our wiki, but made a huge impact in one way or another. Characters listed on this page should be preserved. Nominations can be added to the section below. Nominations Hayward67 No memorial is complete without the user who started it all. I only spoke with her once or twice, but she was the one who created the wiki and first got it started. Without her, none of this would exist. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 03:50, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Character Memorial Einar Faris How could I not nominate good ol' Einar? He really impacted our wiki during Duxterra and I'm sure almost everyone who remembers the day he died was screaming 'Noooooo....' like I was. He was a unique character special in his own way, well written and with a history that really made us feel for him...kudos to the awesome Jisk! ~Lilly Professor Merwyn Ramley I'm nominating Professor Ramley, because to me and others, there was no one better teach Potions than Ramley. And then again, there were students who got to know the good side of her. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror Tanis Nyt I'm nominating Tanis. She is probably one of the, if not the, best Auror Heads ever. Not only was she fantastic at her job, she was just an all around great character. The wiki lost someone great with her departure, and hopefully, she will be back. -Lyss Rebekka Romy Kaiser How can I not nominate my own favorite villian. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:46, January 3, 2014 (UTC) User Memorial TheFlyingFoot Foot (F O.o t) was an amazingly dedicated user to the wiki. He was an excellent coder and put hours of work onto the wiki. He was an excellent guy to talk to on chat, great friend, and amazing administrator. I hope to see him again sometime soon. Colin687 03:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Echostar Echo was one of the most wonderful users ever, and I'm not underestimating. She was the best writer I've ever met, the best RPer, the kindest user, and the greatest friend. LittleRedCrazyHood 01:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Zanzan28 I am nominating Zan because he was one of the nicest and friendliest users I've ever met. He would try his hardest to get the livestream up every week. He would always help you if in need, and comfort you if upset. FrejahLeighton Some one had to say something. She was here for so long, and excellent the whole time. She was so dedicated about Ramley, and as rollback and admin, and each of her characters was just so alive, the way she played them. Bad Wolf 13:41, January 17, 2014 (UTC) LoveLaughKenzie I know that Kenzie was never an admin or even a rollback. But she should've been. She was a great roleplayer and she had the greatest personality. She was so much fun and could relate to everyone. She was responsible and kiind and everybody loved her characters. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 19:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw I was talking to Jisk because I became interested in the wiki past. I started asking about HoR, and realized, though most of us active users on here don't know him, in fact, I think only Bond, Peis, and Jisk, but without him, we might not have DARP, or at least, it wouldn't be the same. I found it sad that on his page it said he wouldn't ever return to DARP. I thought HoR deserved everyone's gratitude, for helping to make DARP what it is today. Kira I wish I wasn't writing this right now. Kira was a fantastic user, Role-player, and friend. I always knew I could go to Kira if I needed help, or just needed to talk. When no one would RP with me, because I was new, of course, there Kira was, willing to help. DARP has changed for me since she has left, and I know, without her, it is very different. Kira will always be missed by me. Category:Site administration